


A Doting Wife

by Moochitats



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mommy Kink, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a good wife, deadly boob hugs, love camilla thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: Camilla, the ultimate wife





	A Doting Wife

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my local camillafucker69

Your day of leading the army has been exhausting. Jakob  and Kaze had been away on a scouting mission, making you wake up later than you should have, in turn making you late to your war council meeting making Xander and Ryoma scold you for your un-royal behavior.

Next you had to do two shifts for the rounds since Laslow practically begged you for to do it sinc e he wanted to stop by a village and pick up some chicks. Honestly, the nerve of that philanderer, asking his military officer such a ridiculous favor?  And to top those two shifts off, you were paired with Odin for the first hour then Niles for the last hour.

The large ham tendencies of the mage and that uncensorable mouth of that outlaw had put you on edge most of the patrol. (You had also almost swing the Yato in front Odin but decided that this was to test you patience _but if he thought of one more name, ONE MORE NAME, for your sword you might break his bones_ )

You let out those frustrations out during training with your older brothers, and that lead to you breaking one of your arms from hitting the training dummy too hard. Now you were sleep deprived, moody, and in pain. This would put your battle preparations back by a few; _scratch that a lot of weeks._  


_And your wife was not helping to make the situation better_  
   


‘How’s my little [F/N] feeling? Do you need anything? Food? A bath? _Or maybe me_?” she asked, following the statement with a seductive giggle, your thin lips let out an annoyed sigh.

Your doting wife, Camilla, had been all over you since that fateful day, tending to your every beck and call (making Jakob feel rather incompetent at his job), it was sweet but it made you rather useless as a spouse.  
  
“C-Camilla, dear, I’m fine. Sakura and Elise told me that this would fully heal by tomorrow. So please, stop dotting on me so much. . .” You said, cheeks a bit flustered from the staring you lover gave you.

He r lips emitted a tsk sound, her body going toward yours to smother you on her chest, her hands coming to pat your head so affectionately. Your face radiated warmth against her chest, her heartbeat so soothing to the ears.  
  
“Oh darling, can’t you let your wife dote on you when you’re bedridden?”  
  
Your eyes rolled at her statement  
  
“I’m not bedridden, my arm is slightly broken. . .”

“But still!! That should prohibit me from taking care of you.”  
  
You used your good arm to gently push her away, earning a whine from her. Eyes stared back at purple ones, filled with doubt.  
  
“What’s wrong dearie? Do you not like my doting?” She asked, her voice laced with worry.

You immediately shook your head no, not wanting to upset your wife.  
  
“It’s just that, why do you dote on me always? Am I that weak? Do I remind you of a pet that needed an owner? It’s making me feel insecure.” You confessed.

Your eyes looked away from hers, obviously feeling guilty about these accusations you made to your wife. A delicate finger went to your chin, making you face her beautiful face that would always take your breath away, and her hands, each cupping the sight of your face.

_This simple action was oozing with affection_

“Listen to me [F/N], I’m not doting you because you’re weak. It’s because I want to cherish you. Every day the war is getting worse and worse. And I don’t know if you would come back alive and back in my arms. Is it wrong to do so?” She confessed.

 

Tears had slid down your eyes, Camilla’s fingers went immediately to wipe them. She leaned closer to your ears, whispering sweet and assuring words into your ears. You’ve never felt this kind of warmth before.  


 

  
  
_And you thank her for being here_

 


End file.
